


Lumpy and Holiest of Them All

by sarahgirl1998



Series: HTF sneezefics [16]
Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Feathers & Featherplay, Gen, Humor, Lumpy from Happy Tree Friends Sneezes, Male Sneezing, Original Character(s), Sneezing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	

Holiest of Them All slowly opened her faded-purple eyes as the morning sun's rays made their way to her face. The winged unicorn sat up in her bed and yawned quietly, holding a hand in front of her mouth.

“Man, that was some night. Wasn't it, Lumpy?” she asked aloud, but received no response. “Lumpy?”

She turned her head to the side, her purple hair swishing further behind her head in sync with the movement. She saw that Lumpy, whom she had fallen asleep with the night before, was still sleeping, and snoring audibly.

Holiest sighed to herself in adoration. Even the image of her sleeping boyfriend was simply adorable. “He's so cute when he’s sleeping.”

She put a finger to her chin as she thought about what to do. She was awake now, but Lumpy wasn't, and she didn't feel like waiting for him. Maybe there was a way for her to wake him up. Just then, an idea came to her, and an evil smile slowly appeared on her face. And almost as soon as it fully formed, her wings opened.

Holiest reached under one of her wings, gently grabbed a feather and slowly pulled it off. She winced in pain once she finally got it out - it really hurt, about as much as getting pinched. The painful sensation quickly finished as she rubbed under her wing in recoil. Then, once the pain had gone, she closed her wings and looked down at the light blue-grey feather that she had in her hand. Inside, she was chuckling evilly. This was going to be fun…

Holiest looked over at Lumpy, and then activated her telekinetic magic. Her horn glowed a soft purple, and the feather levitated out of her hand. She moved the feather towards Lumpy and stopped once she had reached his nose. Turning the feather upside down, she proceeded to stroke it directly on Lumpy’s nostrils, tickling them.

After a few seconds of this, his nostrils started to flare up slightly, but noticeably. Lumpy lazily reached his hand up to his snout and rubbed his ticklish nostrils with a forefinger for a few seconds. He then put his hand down and went back to sleep. The evil smile on Holiest’s face only grew wider as she watched this happen. She knew what was going to happen, and she was going to make it happen. She inserted the feather into Lumpy’s nostril and began to wiggle it around, tickling the inside of his nostril with as much movement as her magic would allow her.

Lumpy’s nostrils proceeded to flare up even more, but the nostril that the feather was tickling flared much more than the other one. His snout began to quiver as well, and Lumpy began to inhale as he felt a big sneeze coming on.

“Ah… Aaaah… Aaaaaahhhhh…”

“Oh, boy! It's coming!” Holiest of Them All thought to herself in excitement.

Her horn continued to glow as she moved the feather deeper into Lumpy’s nostril, wiggling the tickly tool all over the inside of his nose as fast and as much as she could. Lumpy’s nostrils continued to flare as they reddened slightly, and his inhales continued.

“Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh… Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh… AaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH…!”

“Almost there!” Holiest thought as she rubbed her hands together, her horn still glowing.

She continued to use her magic and tickle Lumpy’s nostril with the feather, but it became clear that he couldn't take it much longer. She slowly pulled the feather out of his nose, but not without giving some final tickles to the walls of his nostril. She soon made it back to the nostril that the feather had entered, but she couldn't pull it out in time. Lumpy had already had enough, and he was going to sneeze.

“AaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH…! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!”

Lumpy exploded with a huge, loud and powerful sneeze as he shot his neck forwards, blowing the feather directly out of his nostril, which in turn caused Holiest to deactivate her magic. He didn't have a chance to cover his mouth, and a large amount of spray was released from his mouth and both of his nostrils. After a few seconds had passed, he recovered, opened his eyes and sat up in bed. He sniffled and rubbed his nostrils with his forefinger.

Holiest giggled to herself in amusement. She thought the sneeze was simply adorable, although it was certainly one of the biggest and loudest sneezes she had ever heard. “Good morning, Lumpy. And bless you,” she said.

“Ugh, thanks,” Lumpy said as he continued to rub his nose. “Sorry about that sneeze. Something must have tickled my nose…”

“No problem,” Holiest replied. “I gotta say, that was a pretty awesome sneeze. Maybe even more awesome than what happened last night…”

Lumpy didn’t respond this time. Instead, he sat on the edge of the bed for a few seconds, but then stepped out. He sniffled a couple more times as he did. “Would you excuse me for a few minutes? My nose still kinda tickles…”

“Sure, Lumpy,” Holiest said.

Lumpy then walked out of the bedroom, intending to go into the bathroom in case he needed to sneeze again. Holiest stayed in the room for a moment, but then also decided to get out of bed. She spent the entire morning thinking about what she had done - how she tickled Lumpy’s nose with the feather from her wings and how it made him sneeze super hard. That had to be the best way to start a day. She had to do that more often.


End file.
